nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 60
Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) is a high-ranking operative and the drill sergeant stationed at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base who is in charge of training new recruits to the Kids Next Door Organization. In Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., he was seen training cadets Tommy Gilligan, Sonya and Lee. He is occasionally seen in various episodes in either at the Kids Next Door Moonbase or Kids Next Door Arctic Base. Biography Numbuh 60 first appeared in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., teaching Tommy Gilligan, Sonya, and Lee and explaining that Kids Next Door Arctic Base is the second most important base next to Kids Next Door Moonbase with 42 levels of training equipment and a safe containing the KND Code Module. After his speech, he asked the three cadets if they had questions, to which Tommy raised his hand, and started bragging about knowing Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 being his older brother, and having their autographs. Tired of Tommy's bragging, Numbuh 60 yelled, "Back in line, cadet!". It was effective to the point where Tommy screamed and rejoined Sonya and Lee in a hasty manner. He told them that being Kids Next Door operative is serious business and that they will undergo a simulation, much to Sonya's dismay. Numbuh 60 rebukes her for her cowardice and assured her that it was only a simulation. Before the simulation took place, an alarm went off and a screen popped out with a distress call from Moonbase by Numbuh 86, who tells him that Father was attacking them and was in need of back-up before the transmission was cut off. Numbuh 60 alerted all operatives in the Arctic Base to go and defend the Moonbase. An excited Tommy wanted to go, but Numbuh 60 ordered him, Sonya, and Lee to stay at the Arctic Base since they were still cadets and told them not touch anything before pulling his backpack, which transformed into a space capsule, and headed to the moon with the other KND operatives. Unknown to them, the distress call was actually from Father himself to lure every KND operative from the Arctic Base to retrieve the Code Module, but was stopped by Tommy, Sonya, and Lee. At the end of Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Numbuh 60 returned to the base with Tommy, Sonya, and Lee waiting for him. Tommy innocently questioned about the Moonbase, only to have Numbuh 60 say if was false alarm before seeing the mess at the Arctic Base and inquired them about what happened, to which Sonya slyly answers, "Nothing, just a simulation. Can we do another?". He had a very minor role in his next appearance in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., first seen giving out orders to KND operatives as they boarded their ships after Numbuh 362 ordered everyone to head down to Earth to Father's mansion, and expressing his love for the Kids Next Door. He later joined Numbuh 86 and many KND operatives in attacking Father's knights and giving out orders to operatives to fire. He made no further appearances in the episode, but he was likely turned into animal along with most of KND. In the end, he was also turned back to his human form after Tommy defeated Father. He made a small cameo in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., first as a younger child in a flashback alongside a non-hating Numbuh 86 when they were going inside Maurice's room by pairs, and also when Numbuh 86 went to check on Numbuuh 8a and 8b. He was beside her at her right, along with Numbuh 12 at Numbuh 86's left, and then he was seen sitting next to Numbuh 362, crying along with every KND operative as Numbuh 9 was being "decommissioned". In Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., Numbuh 60 participates in the KND's celebration of another successful year battling adult tyranny by filling up the Grand Canyon with Rainbow Munchies Cereal and milk. He was first seen at the entrance to the Canyon with Numbuh 78 and the Numbuh 44 twins, leaning against the entrance door and reading a magazine, when Numbuh 78 announced that the Toiletnator (wearing a poor sailor disguise) was coming towards them. Wanting to have some fun, Numbuh 60 pretended not to notice at first as the Toiletnator made a foolish excuse to get into the Grand Canyon. When he was about to stop pretending, Numbuh 4 came and told him that the Toiletnator can pass, which confused Numbuh 60 at first, until Numbuh 4 said that the Toiletnator can go through the "super-double secret entrance", when it was actually a cave full of lions. He laughed along with his friends as they watched the Toiletnator fall for the trick and enter into the cave. He later appeared along with Numbuh 86 and the rest of the KND operatives when they angrily ganged up at Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V after the Toiletnator ruined their celebration, but they managed to get away when Numbuh 1 pointed out the Grand Canyon. He made a cameo in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., taking a vacation in Jamaica, Sector J's headquarters, along with every other KND Sectors' leaders and commanders. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Numbuh 60 was first seen in the crowd in the tent at the alamode site. He was also being seen running into the Kids Next Door Moonbase, informing Numbuh 362 that the KND Ice Cream Storage Facility had been destroyed by Father's enormous cake later in the episode. After seeing Father's latest cake in space for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Numbuh 60 recommended that they send a ship and destroy the cake. However, Numbuh 362 refused, as Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 19th Century were on board the cake and would be killed if it was destroyed. Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 that he and his friends would rescue Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 19th Century, and Numbuh 60 questions how they would be able to get inside before Numbuh 3 declares her plan. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Numbuh 60 was first seen in space with Numbuh 78 and another KND operative, tackling a Candy Pirate when Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates were attacking the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Later, at some point of the movie, he was turned into a Senior Citi-zombie and was then seen kicking down the door to the Moonbase while it was being attacked by Senior Citi-zombies and announced his arrival, coughed, and then wet his pants. After failing to try and reach Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, who had been turned into Senior Citi-zombies, Numbuh 362 ordered Numbuh 2 to reconfigure their Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits to stand the Citi-zomibes' transformation and told Numbuh 86 to guard him while she throws Numbuh 60 a "retirement party". Taking off her sweater to reveal a samurai-like armor, Numbuh 60 engages her in a battle, which he was losing at until she was outnumbered by other Citi-zomibes and transformed his Supreme Leader into a Citi-zombie. He was later seen at the Super Villain Convention Center after Numbuh 362 told Grandfather that the Moonbase was successfully captured . After Grandfather was defeated by Numbuh 1 and the legendary Numbuh 0, he was seen near Numbuh 362, both of them back to their normal selves and running to greet Numbuhs 2-5 with other KND operatives. He was later seen at the very end of the movie with the rest of the Kids Next Door Organization. Numbuh 60 made a cameo in Operation: I.T. first seen at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center, sitting in the stands and talking to another operative in another row before Numbuh 362 announced that she was tired of being Supreme Leader and called in a game of "Tag" to decide the new leader. Though he made no further appearances in the episode, it is likely he was there after Numbuh 2 mistakenly tagged Father and made him Supreme Leader, angry along with everyone in the KND, and was likely there when Numbuh 362 regained her role as Supreme Leader after defeating Father and recovering from her broccoli-induced coma. Numbuh 60 made his final appearance in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., first being seen when he informed Numbuh 362, Chad Dickson, Cree, and the rest of the teenagers were attacking their defense systems. When the power went out, Numbuh 60 fired wildly in the dark along Numbuh 1 and the rest of KND operatives. Once the power was back on, Numbuh 1 questioned where they were, to which Numbuh 362 said they were long gone as she held a container in her hand from the Teen Ninjas. Numbuh 60 inquired what is, to which Numbuh 362 to say it was a message. After Numbuh 362 hold a meeting at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center, explaining that the message was a offer for a treaty between the KND and the Teen Ninjas and that she will accept them, Patton was less than happy by it, along with the whole KND. Afterward, Numbuh 60 was seen talking to another operative at the Moonbase about the matter, along with many other operatives. Numbuh 60 was later seen at the Gihulgic Area was the treaty was being signed, present within the crowd and clapping along with KND operatives and the Teen Ninjas at Numbuh Infinity's speech with an disapproving look. However, the Teen Ninjas' leader "The Steve" revealed that the treaty was a ruse into tricking the KND and uses an amplifier to play a horrible, loud sound, forcing all the KND operatives at the treaty to cover their ears in pain. After Numbuh 1 and Chad crashed into the amplifier, Numbuh 362 yelled, "Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS!", Numbuh 60 joins in the ensuing battle against the Teen Ninjas and was seen kicking one in the face with his foot near Numbuh 78. He was last seen retreating 3 times from the area after Numbuh 48 Flavors activates a massive explosion of chocolate sauce with the other operatives, except for Numbuh 1 and Chad, who was battling it out with each other. He made no further appearances in the episode. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters